


О сердцах, на расправу скорых

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: chinpun kanpun</p><p>Написано на Doctor Who Secret Santa 2015 для Luchenza, которая хотела Двенадцатый/Мисси, кроссоверы и ау, ангст + хэппиэнд и драму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О сердцах, на расправу скорых

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luchenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/gifts).



— Здесь должна быть лестница, — Доктор равнодушно переступил через то, что осталось от доктора Чанга, и наугад дернул ручку двери. — Должна!  
— Конечно. Я же не Далек... — пробормотала Мисси.   
На миг на ее лице промелькнуло растерянное выражение. Но она взяла себя в руки и быстрым шагом вышла следом за Доктором. Он, не оглядываясь, преодолел расстояние от лестницы до дверей, осознавая, что находится в смутно знакомом месте, и распахнул широкие створки. Перед ним был Лондон — жил своей жизнью, шумел, гудел и совершенно не знал о грозящей ему опасности.  
— О, мой дорогой, — Мисси возникла позади и положила руку ему на плечо. — Стоило так спешить?   
— Остановитесь. Вы под прицелом, — раздалось из-за их спин.  
— Серьезно? — усмехнулась Мисси, но не пошевелилась.   
— Не двигайтесь. Заложите руки за голову. Поворачивайтесь медленно и на счет «три». Я не шучу.   
Холодный женский голос эхом разносился под сводами Собора Святого Петра. Доктор узнал его и послушался.   
Гвен Купер равнодушно скользнула по нему взглядом и обратилась к Мисси.   
— Вы тоже. Живо.   
Мисси повернулась на каблуках, картинно заложила руки за голову. На Гвен она смотрела с жалостью и неподдельным сочувствием.  
— Нехорошо перебивать старших, милочка.  
— Здравствуй, Гвен, — в то же время сказал Доктор.   
Пистолет в руке дрогнул.  
— Кто вы такой? Я вас не знаю.  
— Мы так и не были представлены, но ты обо мне слышала.  
— Я вас не знаю, — повторила Гвен. — Не опускайте руки и не двигайтесь с места.   
Дробным эхом от стен разлетелись энергичные торопливые шаги. Доктор узнал их, он никогда не мог справиться с эмоциями, когда ему доводилось встречаться со старыми друзьями.  
— Тревога, Гвен. Здесь кибермены, — сказал Джек, застывая на лестнице.   
— Знаю, Рекс на улице, успокаивает людей. Кажется, у меня тут парочка золотых рыбок... — Гвен повысила голос, увидев, что Мисси потянулась к браслету. — Ни с места!   
— Боже мой... — Джек неловко сделал несколько шагов вперед. — Невероятно... — его взгляд скользнул по копне седых волос, напряженным скулам, старомодному костюму, зацепился за торчащую из кармана звуковую отвертку и наконец всмотрелся в глаза.   
— Рад тебя видеть, Джек, — криво улыбнулся Доктор. — Все еще в строю.  
— Еще как. Торчвуд Четыре к твоим услуга, — сказал Джек, подходя ближе. — В нашем послужном списке еще не было пункта «арестовать Доктора». Теперь будет.   
— Арестовать?  
— До выяснения обстоятельств. Мне придется это сделать, — Джек улыбнулся широко и легкомысленно и снова посерьезнел. — И твою спутницу тоже. Кто она?  
— О, она не моя спутница, — возмутился Доктор. — Она тут всем заправляет. Она и является причиной появления киберменов.  
— И как ты догадался? — притворно поразилась Мисси. — Какой умный Доктор. Я Мисси, и эти кибердетки, правда, мои. Вам будет очень сложно их остановить, капитан Харкнесс.  
— Это еще почему? — Джек сощурился, вглядываясь в ее лицо. — Я не называл своего имени.  
— О, это же просто смешно. Джек-из-Торчвуда, слава бежит впереди вас на много столетий, бравый капитан! — Мисси скорчила гримаску. — Я ничего не скажу. Так будет неинтересно. Сами все увидите, когда антракт закончится.  
— Боюсь, что закончилось представление, и вы опоздали представить свой номер, — Джек заставил ее опустить руки и щелкнул наручниками.  
— Доктор, боюсь, мне придется... — Гвен протянула к нему наручники.   
Над головами раздался грохот. Гвен схватилась за рацию, невольно подняв глаза к потолку.  
— Рекс, что там? Что происходит?   
— Кибермены. Они все куда-то улетели. Куда-то... в небо.  
Мисси рассмеялась, искренним, нежным, мелодичным смехом, от которого Доктору стало не по себе.   
— Что за грохот? — кричала в рацию Гвен. — Что там?  
— Крыша. Она развалилась на части... О боже, Гвен, да их тут целая сотня.  
— Девяносто один, вообще-то, — улыбнулась хищно Мисси. — Что, гениальный Доктор не в состоянии сложить два и два?  
— На территории Великобритании девяносто один населенный пункт... На каждый город по кибермену... — неверяще прошептал Доктор. — Но зачем?   
— О, милый, это усовершенствованные кибермены. Они взлетят высоко и прольются дож-ди-ком.  
— Для того, чтобы....  
— Породить новых киберменов, какой ты недогадливый! Ты же видел гиперкуб. Я тебе все уже рассказала. Это не минует ни одно кладбище на земле, Доктор. Настало время мертвецам покинуть их могилы... обновленными.   
Она говорила с таким вдохновением, что Доктор едва сдерживался, чтобы не ударить ее. Черная ярость скрутила изнутри.  
— Зачем это все надо? Кто ты такая, в конце концов?   
— Я Мисси, — ответила она, взмахнув ресницами.   
— Кто такая Мисси? — почти рявкнул Доктор, позволяя Гвен надеть на себя наручники.  
— Надо идти, — велела Гвен.  
— Это ненадолго, Доктор, — Джек похлопал его по плечу и подтолкнул Мисси к выходу. — Вперед, надо торопиться.  
— Рекс ждет в машине, — Гвен приставила к спине Мисси пистолет. — Я ее доведу.  
— Я в тебя верю, — Джек почти бегом бросился к машине, около которой растерянно озирался Рекс.   
— Кто. Такая. Мисси? — прошипел Доктор почти ей на ухо.  
— Ты только что был таким умным, милый, а теперь снова такой дурак, — притворно вздохнула она. — Думай... Мисси — сокращение от Мистресс. Я же не могла продолжать говорить о себе «Мастер», правда?   
Доктор остолбенел, остановился, глядя на нее с откровенным ужасом. Она спокойно позволила Гвен довести себя до машины Торчвуда, обернулась и ласково позвала:  
— Доктор?   
— Доктор! — Джек в два больших шага вернулся к нему. — Пойдем. Что произошло?  
— Ничего, — деревянно отозвался Доктор, осознавая действительность, и вдруг очнулся. — Моя спутница! Клара! Вы должны привести Клару!  
— Где она?  
— Там, внутри, она осталась там.  
— Доктор, — Джек посмотрел на него с сочувствием. — Там больше никого не было.  
Дорога до Кардиффа прошла в полном молчании. Мисси улыбалась своим мыслям, глядя в окно, Доктор старался даже не поворачиваться в ее сторону. Джек смотрел вперед, вцепившись в руль так, что побелели костяшки. Только когда джип остановился около входа, взвизгнув шинами, он позволил себе подобие улыбки.  
— Добро пожаловать в Торчвуд!   
— Вы вернулись в прежнее здание? — оглядываясь, невольно удивился Доктор.  
Джек помрачнел.  
— У нас не было выбора, Доктор. И потом, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы Кардифф снова стал... просто Кардиффом.   
«Мне очень жаль», — хотел сказать Доктор и не смог. Словно все его таланты к искренней лжи тоже забрал Трензалор. За него весьма успешно лгала Клара, но теперь ее не было рядом. И Доктору пришлось промолчать.   
Джек быстро прошел вперед. Гвен поджала губы и сняла с Доктора наручники. Рекс и двое незнакомых Доктору молчаливых людей в темной форме отвели Мисси к одному из стульев и усадили. Она молча улыбалась. Доктор поймал ее взгляд и поспешно отвернулся. Его система самозащиты, такая совершенная, милосердный дар Трензалора, начала сбоить.  
— Вы расширили штат? — Доктор не знал, что ему делать, и пошел за Джеком.   
Тот уже зарылся в какие-то бумаги, разбросанные по широкому компьютерному столу. Машина тихо заурчала, включаясь. Доктор оперся на стол и продолжил:  
— Я помню, раньше у вас было мало людей. Ты изменил свою позицию?  
— Люди меняются, Доктор, — отрезал Джек, — я понимаю, тебе сложно это понять, но люди меняются изнутри, — в голосе его слышались отзвуки болит. — Раньше Торчвуд был... семьей. Теперь я себе такой роскоши позволить не могу. Мы не можем: Земля стала слишком соблазнительным объектом для инопланетных развлечений.  
— Джек, не надо, — Гвен подошла и встала рядом, опустив руку на плечо. — Зачем ты оправдываешься?   
Джек устало прижал ладони к лицу.   
— Гвен, не вмешивайся. Пожалуйста. Слушай... Отправь кого-нибудь забрать ТАРДИС. Я получил сообщение, что ее нашли. Пусть она тоже будет здесь. И поищите следы спутницы Доктора. Как ее зовут, еще раз?   
— Клара, — с трудом проговорил Доктор. — Клара Освальд. И она... не спутница. Друг.   
— У Доктора есть друзья? — Джек скривился. — Допустим. Гвен, займись этим, пожалуйста. Большая синяя полицейская будка.  
Гвен нахмурилась, но не стала спорить. Подняла рацию и отошла, отдавая приказы коротко и жестко. Доктор смотрел ей вслед — черная форма, убранные в хвост волосы, она была похожа на боевика из ЮНИТа. Торчвуду удалось воскреснуть после крушения, как фениксу из пепла, но что-то ушло из него навсегда.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не благодари, Доктор. Я хочу гарантий того, что ты будешь с нами сотрудничать.  
— У тебя есть сомнения?   
— Если честно... да.   
Доктор посмотрел Джеку в глаза и поборол желание отвернуться. Джек смотрел на него с разрывающей сердце надеждой, с той нежностью, которая пугала Доктора порой даже больше бессмертной сути. Этот взгляд совершенно не вязался с резким тоном.   
— У тебя есть причины так считать? Речь идет о Земле.   
— Именно. Мне начало казаться, что ты к Земле несколько... охладел. Давай будем честными, Доктор. Игры в благородного спасителя закончились?   
— Джек...  
— Дети Земли, Доктор, — Джек откинулся на спинку кресла и говорил, глядя куда-то мимо Доктора. — Где ты был? Где ты был, когда они пришли и хотели забрать наших детей? Они называли себя расой 456, и люди гибли из-за них. Торчвуд погиб из-за них, Доктор: Тош, Оуэн... Янто... А ты не пришел.   
— Джек, послушай...  
— Мы ждали. Мать твою, мы так тебя ждали... — Джек медленно выдохнул и продолжил тихо и ровно. — Я тебя ждал. Верил, как идиот, что ты придешь и спасешь нас, потому что ты приходил и всегда всех спасал. Разбаловал ты нас, Доктор. Слишком поздно мы сообразили, что придется выживать самим. Было уже слишком поздно...   
Доктор смотрел вниз и изучал свои руки. Большие, с длинными узловатыми пальцами, с миндалевидными ногтями. Пальцы, которые были созданы для того, чтобы все дорогое и важное утекало сквозь них. Ладони, в которых ничего нельзя было удержать. Оставался только осадок: морщины и сухая старческая кожа, разочарования и потери.   
«Мне так жаль», — мог бы сказать он, и это даже почти не было бы ложью. «Я не сумел бы вам помочь», — мог бы сказать он, и это тоже почти не было бы ложью. «Это было ваше и только ваше дело, люди Земли, и выбор был только ваш», — мог бы сказать он, и это не было бы ложью вообще. Поэтому Доктор промолчал. И Джек продолжил говорить.  
— Я справился. Я, правда, справился, Доктор. Спасибо тебе... за подарок. Если честно, я думал, что это было чем-то вроде прощания. Не думал снова тебя увидеть когда-нибудь.  
— Это и было прощанием, Джек... — Доктор тяжело выдохнул. — И поэтому я не поговорил с тобой. Не хотел этого разговора.  
— Ты понимал, что рано или поздно этот разговор все равно состоялся бы, — Джек криво ухмыльнулся. — Я вернулся, и Земля снова оказалась в опасности. И ты не пришел. Ты снова не пришел, хотя ты знал, что тут творилось. Ты не мог не знать. Не мог не знать! Что тебе стоило прилететь на одну минуту, один раз пожужжать своей отверткой — и все бы стало так просто. Мы бы не потеряли стольких людей. Доктор! Люди не умирали! Людей сжигали заживо, просто чтобы не задохнуться среди болезней и боли. Люди сжигали друг друга из милосердия, а я где был ты, Доктор? Где. Был. Ты?!   
Джек не заметил, как перешел на крик, опомнился, только когда встал среди разбросанных в беспорядке листов бумаги. Голос сорвался. Джек слизнул в губ слезы и заставил себя замолчать и посмотреть на Доктора. Доктор тяжело опирался руками на стол и выглядел сейчас немощным стариком. В нем не было ничего от того Доктора, которого помнил Джек. Ничего от того, чьей помощи он так отчаянно ждал все эти годы.  
— О, Господи... — Джек содрогнулся, обежал стол и неловко обнял Доктора за плечи, заставил отойти от стола и опустил в ближайшее кресло. — Доктор... Я не то собирался сказать... Я вообще не собирался об этом говорить. Мать твою, что с тобой стало, Доктор? Что они с тобой сделали?   
Доктор не ответил, и Джек вообще не был уверен, что слова долетают до его сознания. Даже когда Доктор был состарен и заперт в клетку на Вэлианте, он не выглядел так. Умирая со стыда, Джек взял его лицо в ладони и прижался лбом ко лбу.  
— Доктор... Доктор... Прости меня. Я не должен был тебе всего этого говорить. Я знаю, я все знаю. Есть вещи, с которыми мы должны справляться сами. Ты не лекарство и не всемогущ. И ты не должен тратить свою драгоценную жизнь на спасение какой-то одной планеты. Просто.... Я не могу перестать в тебя верить.  
Доктор посмотрел на него тяжелым колючим взглядом, а потом запрокинул голову и расхохотался вдруг, нервно, почти истерически. Джек сам не понимал сейчас, насколько попал в точку. И насколько вместе с тем ошибся. Доктор именно что отдавал свою жизнь за спасение одной планеты. Трензалор стал его Землей. Только Джеку неоткуда было это узнать.   
— Ты спрашиваешь, где я был? — Доктор прекратил смеяться, откашлялся и хрипло заговорил. — Я был на войне, Джек.   
Джек вздрогнул от его голоса. Опустился на одно колено рядом с креслом и приготовился слушать. Как будто Доктор собирался рассказывать.   
— Я был очень далеко отсюда, — Доктор подумал, что Одиннадцатая его регенерация, наверное, даже понравилась бы Джеку. — Мне очень жаль.  
— ТАРДИС доставили, — Гвен появилась на пороге, сложив руки на груди. — Джек, идем. Будешь сам разбираться с этой штукой.   
Джек кивнул Доктору и вышел, уводя Гвен за собой. Рука, обнимавшая ее за плечи, мелко дрожала. Доктор поднялся из кресла и прошелся по опустевшему офису Торчвуда. Только за дальним столом, придвинув монитор почти вплотную, сидел Рекс.  
— Ты так и будешь делать вид, что меня здесь нет? — тихонько позвала Мисси.  
— Как ты выжила? — Доктор приблизился к ней с опаской, не решив для себя еще, как относится к новостям.   
— Ты спас меня, — она улыбнулась с акульей нежностью.  
— Я спас Галлифрей, — отчеканил Доктор.  
— Побочные эффекты. Вечно у нас с тобой что-то происходит...  
— В любом случае, Галлифрей потерян.  
— И да, и нет.   
— Ты о чем-то знаешь? — Доктор вмиг оказался совсем рядом с Мисси. Она расхохоталась.  
— Знаешь, что самое приятное в том, чтобы что-то знать? Не говорить тебе! — она с силой наступила каблуком ему на ногу. Доктор отшатнулся.   
— Что ты делаешь?   
— Иди к своему Джеку, Доктор. Почему он должен возиться с твоей ТАРДИС вместо тебя? — она отвернулась. — Сделай хоть что-нибудь.   
Рекс посмотрел на Доктора поверх монитора.  
— Я присмотрю за ней, Доктор. Не бойтесь.   
Доктор кивнул ему и вышел, нервно потирая руки.   
Рекс и Мисси остались наедине в пустом кабинете.   
— Эй, — драматический шепот Мисси разбил тишину. — Эй!   
Рекс не шелохнулся.   
— Нельзя столько работать, — она склонила голову к плечу. — Ты тут новичок? Только новичков заставляют столько работать.   
— Ничего я не новичок, — огрызнулся Рекс.  
— Новичок-новичок. В прошлый раз тебя тут не было.  
— Прошлый раз — это когда вы отправили Торчвуд выживать в Гималайские горы и целый год пытали капитана Джека?   
— О, так ты знаешь, кто я? Умный мальчик, — Мисси поднялась с кресла и повела плечами.   
— Сидите на месте, — велел Рекс.   
— У меня так затекли руки... Ты мне не поможешь?   
— Нет.   
— Жаль... — она подошла к нему. — Очень неудобно в наручниках, сам понимаешь. Я бы так хотела, чтобы ты мне помог. Это было бы вежливо с твоей стороны. По-джентльменски?  
— Какие громкие слова!  
— Я, знаешь ли, старомодна, малыш, — она поймала его взгляд и хищно улыбнулась. — Что у тебя в правом кармане?  
— Простите?   
— Что у тебя в правом кармане? — раздельно повторила она, подходя совсем близко.   
Рекс невольно засунул руку в карман и достал наручники.  
— Эй, это не мои! — возмутился он.  
— Какая неприятность... — Мисси покачала головой и обошла его со спины. Рексу на плечи легли ее руки. — Значит, они мои?  
— Как! — Рекс дернулся, пальцы Мисси с силой сдавили его плечи, причиняя боль.  
— Я ж с ума сошла, чему ты удивляешься? — она прижалась к нему со спины. — И знаешь, что я сделаю теперь, милый мой?  
— И что же? — Рекс, стараясь выглядеть безразличным, осторожно потянулся к бластеру. Мисси перехватила его руку, поднесла запястье к губам и поцеловала с издевательским целомудрием. Рекса передернуло от этого прикосновения, а еще — от осознания, какой сильной она была.   
— Я убью тебя, — она говорила легкомысленным тоном, не вязавшимся с ее словами. — Если бы на твоем месте была бы какая-нибудь глупенькая земная девчонка, сходящая с ума по Доктору, я бы поиграла с ней для начала, как кошка с мышкой. Но здесь только ты, никому не нужный, всеми забытый Рекс, — она лизнула его ладонь. — Я убью тебя быстро.  
— Зачем тебе вообще надо меня убивать? — хрипло спросил Рекс. Локоть Мисси пережал ему горло. Она достала излучатель.  
— Чтобы напомнить, что зло не дремлет, конечно. Вы слишком долго спали... Увидимся! — она нажала на кнопку, и Рекс Метисон рассыпался в пыль.  
Мисси усмехнулась, вытерла руки и отошла от стола. Потянулась, набрала код на одном из браслетов и огляделась. Взгляд ее уперся в кресло, в котором недавно сидел Доктор. Она печально улыбнулась каким-то своим мыслям. Сделала шаг к нему, сама не зная, зачем.   
Сильные руки схватили ее сзади, зажимая рот, перехватывая поперек талии.  
— С тобой пытались по-хорошему, Мастер... Мисси, как бы ты себя ни называла, — прошипел Рекс. — Но ты иначе не можешь. Тебе все надо сломать и разрушить, так?   
Мисси врезала ему каблуком под колено, но Рекс удержал ее.  
— Ты не учла одну вещь, дорогуша. Меня. И, поверь, я это так не оставлю теперь. Мы могли подумать и проявить милосердие, если бы ты пошла на контакт, но ты предпочла дальше играть в свои бесчеловечные игры... Знаешь ли, я крайне не люблю умирать!  
Мисси вырвалась наконец, отшатнулась, вцепившись в то самое кресло, и чуть не зашипела.  
— Ты... Какого черта?   
— Слепая! Ты слепая, как и этот Доктор, — Рекс поморщился. — Мните себя высшей расой, Повелители времени. Или как вы там себя называете... Пытаетесь решать за других, двигаете людьми, как пешками. И не видите того, что у вас под самым носом. Джек однажды проговорился, что Доктор не взял его с собой, потому что не мог находиться рядом. Из-за того, что Джек — фиксированная точка во времени. И ты это знаешь, и ты тоже считала, что Джек здесь один. Так вот, дорогуша, не только он тут такой бессмертный. Просчиталась ты.  
Рекс взял со стола пистолет и прицелился Мисси в голову.  
— Как жаль, что я не могу ответить тебе взаимностью, дорогуша. Я бы тебя с радостью убил, но меня вряд ли погладят по голове.  
— Не можешь выстрелить — не бери пистолет, — прошипела разъяренная Мисси. Растерянность была ей не к лицу.   
Рекс выстрелил. Она отпрыгнула, снеся со стола все бумаги и письменные приборы. Излучатель снова был у нее в руках.  
— Не любишь умирать, говоришь? Дело привычки, поверь мне. Придется потренироваться, — она вытянула руку. — Я буду быстрее в любом случае.  
— Что здесь происходит, черт бы вас побрал? — рявкнул Джек с балкона. — Я оставил вас на полчаса, а вы устроили тут черт знает что!  
За его спиной возник Доктор. Взгляд его в сторону Мисси не предвещал ничего хорошего.   
— Знаете что, мальчики, — Мисси попятилась к стене. — Мне это несколько надоело. Как вы обращаетесь с леди?  
— Ты не леди, — оборвал ее Доктор. — Что ты тут устроила? Пыталась какого-то убить?  
— Ну почему же сразу пыталась? — ухмыльнулся Рекс. — Она дамочка способная, все у нее получилось. Помеху справа не учла.  
Доктор оторопел.  
— Ты?...  
Джек кивнул.  
— Увы, но да. Я думал, ты заметил.  
— Почему?  
— Моя кровь. Так... получилось.  
— Видимо, потому что ты здесь, я уже не обратил внимания на Рекса, — помрачнел Доктор.   
— Это мне только на руку, как видишь, — Рекс подмигнул Доктору. — Мы с Джеком не особо афишируем нашу невинную связь.  
— Маленький секрет Торчвуда 4, — Джек похлопал Доктора по плечу. — Видишь, все к лучшему. Рекс, ты в порядке?  
— Да что мне будет, — Рекс пожал плечами. — Я уже начинаю привыкать.  
— Вот это вряд ли, — совсем тихо заметил Джек.  
Мисси закатила глаза.  
— Ма-альчики, вы закончили обсуждать бессмертие? Это так ску-учно.  
— А с тобой я сейчас поговорю, — Доктор скинул руку Джека и пошел через зал к Мисси. Она шарахнулась к стене.  
— Не подходи ко мне!  
— С чего бы?  
— Мне стало скучно, — она усмехнулась и занялась браслетом. — Сейчас здесь станет весело... Так весело...  
— Что ты задумала?  
— Лишь оживить царящее здесь уныние, милый!  
Мисси поднесла к губам браслет и улыбнулась обворожительно.   
— Давайте, мои хорошие. Время веселиться!   
Здание ощутимо тряхнуло.   
— Наверх, все, живо! — Джек схватил со стены внушительного вида бластер и первым кинулся вверх по лестнице.  
Гвен бросила взгляд на мониторы. Почти десяток Киберменов окружал базу Торчвуда, находясь в опасной близости к Разлому. Она переглянулась с Рексом, и оба бросились наверх. Доктор попытался перехватить Мисси и отнять у нее устройство управления, но она только рассмеялась в лицо. Телепорт сработал бесшумно, и она снова рассыпалась голубыми искрами в его руках. Доктор в ярости врезал кулаком по столу. Дерево опасно заскрипело. Доктор опомнился, нащупал в кармане пиджака отвертку и быстро направился к выходу. Бег казался почти противоестественным. Хотелось сесть и ждать, чем закончится новый выход киберменов, — здесь, на несколько этажей ниже уровня земли.   
Когда-то, давным-давно, до Трензалора, он мог передвигаться только бегом, и ему требовалось, как воздух, находиться в гуще событий. Сейчас ему хотелось оказаться подальше и от Земли, и от киберменов, и от Торчвуда. Мысли о Кларе причиняли беспокойство, мысли о Мисси рвали сердце на части. Доктор предпочел не думать. Закрыл глаза, тяжело и глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая сходящие с ума сердца, и вышел под проливной дождь.   
Команда Торчвуда выстроилась цепочкой перед входом, готовясь встретить атаку киберменов. Джек выступил на шаг вперед. Он собрался, разом превратившись из харизматичного весельчака в командира боевого отряда. Четверо людей рядом с ним синхронно подняли руки с оружием и прицелились.   
Доктор вновь подумал о том, что это уже слишком: Торчвуд, легкомысленный, прекрасный Торчвуд, каким Доктор его помнил, превратился во второй Юнит, в молчаливый и суровый отряд вооруженных холодных людей.   
Дождь выбивал брызги из моря, волны бились о деревянный причал. Причал сотрясался от тяжелых шагов. Кибермены надвигались неотвратимо и быстро. От общего страя отделились трое, направившись прямо навстречу выстрелам.   
— Не стрелять! — рявкнул Джек. Гвен рядом с ним невольно дернулась. — Я сказал! Не стрелять!  
Кибермены приближались. Шаг за шагом, трое впереди, семеро клином за ними.   
— Сейчас... — пробормотал Джек, кусая губы. — Сейчас, пусть подойдут поближе...   
Кибермены сделали еще несколько шагов и остановились. В их согнутых предплечьях показались дула. Неожиданно трое развернулись, и выстрелы пришлись в своих же.  
— НЕ СТРЕЛЯТЬ! — отчаянно крикнул Джек. У Доктора зашевелилось в животе черное, непонятное еще предчувствие. Джек опустил оружие. Он стоял напряженный, прямой, как струна.  
Убедившись, что кибермены выведены из строя, трое стрелявших повернулись, механически, синхронно. В свете тусклых береговых фонарей можно было разглядеть брызги дождя на их почти зеркальной броне. Двигаясь молча и слаженно, они поднесли механические руки к шлемам и подняли забрала. В наступившей тишине люди рассматривали в черноте ночи знакомые лица, изуродованные доспехами и шрамами.  
— Капитан Харкнесс, — тихо, но твердо произнес Янто Джонс. — Разрешите приступить к обязанностям?   
Джек сделал несколько шагов к нему и медленно поднял руку. Очень осторожно, словно боясь разрушить мираж резким движением, он прикоснулся к лицу Янто. Погладил шрам, перечеркнувший скулу, задел кончик носа, оцарапался о край забрала и с недоумением перевел взгляд на выступившую каплю крови. Капля крови исчезла через миг, Джек с трудом посмотрел ему в глаза, что-то ища в них.   
Янто вернул ему взгляд, полный тоски, боли и жизни.   
Джек пошатнулся и с неясным полувсхлипом рухнул перед ним на колени.  
— Поднимитесь, капитан, — попросил Янто. — Я боюсь, у нас мало времени.   
— Но как?... — Гвен, вытирая слезы, подошла к Тош и Оуэну и порывисто обняла их обоих за металлические плечи. Лицо Тош исказилось в улыбке.  
— Поострожнее, Гвен, — сказала она.  
— Я думала, что кибермены уже... не помнят ничего.   
— Так и есть. И в то же время — нет, — Оуэн пожал плечами. — Все сложно. Наши сознания поместили в ящичек, как карточки из лото, хорошенько встряхнули, перемешали и вернули обратно, да еще с экзоскелетом в придачу.   
— Это мы, Гвен. Мы живые. По крайней мере, нам очень больно, — глаза Тош наполнились слезами. — Но мы бы никогда не пошли против вас.   
— Это... очень больно? — Джек, бледный и постаревший на несколько десятков лет, поднимался с земли с помощью Янто.   
— Это терпимо, — отрезал Янто. — Мы будем вас охранять, пока можем. Если вас атакуют, мы не позволим вам пострадать.  
Джек стиснул изо всех сил его бронированное запястье.   
Доктор, не в силах вынести эту встречи, нащупал дверную ручку и повернул ее. Только оказавшись изнутри бункера, он смог позволить себе прижать ладони к лицу и опереться на стену. Действительность оказалась страшнее мелькавших ранее предположений. И ведь Мисси — Мастер, безумный старый друг, — уже рассказала ему весь этот чудовищный план, а он не смог, не нашел в себе силы прислушаться и понять. Возможно, ему бы удалось предотвратить хотя бы что-то. Возможно, трое упокоенных с миром людей не разбивали бы сейчас сердца тех, кто их оплакал. Как она сказала? Все мертвецы земли восстанут из своих могил?   
Сердца Доктора забились сильнее. Он подумал о тех, кого давно похоронил. Эми и Рори, они тоже бродят где-то по Британии, закованные в полированную броню? Кто еще? С кем еще предстоит столкнуться? Как убить того, кто уже мертв? Куда дальше двинется бронированная мертвая армия? Если бы речь шла только о Британии, можно было объединиться с ЮНИТом и обречь остров на карантин, но кибермены способны размножаться. Один кибермен приведет десять новых. По всей Европе. По всему континенту. По всему миру. Человечество обречено на самопоглощение. Токлофаны казались милыми елочными игрушками по сравнению в тем, что Мастер сотворил на этот раз. Сколько на Земле кладбищ? Сколько покойников? Сколько тонн бронированного равнодушного железа способна вынести земная твердь?  
Телефонный звонок прервал его размышления. Доктор схватил телефонную трубку.  
— Доктор! — голос Клары доносился словно сквозь вату. — Ты должен мне помочь, Доктор! Я на кладбище. Здесь Дэнни. Он жив, но он... кибермен. Он стал киберменом. И он плачет. Ему очень больно!  
— Чем я могу тебе помочь? — Доктор прижал трубку плечом, наблюдая, как в бункер заходят люди и кибермены. Джек вцепился в руку Янто и отказывался его отпускать. Доктор избегал его взгляда, столько боли и нежности в нем было. Тош молча шла рядом с Гвен, Оуэн пытался быть веселым и знакомиться с Рексом, и Рекс ему подыгрывал.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел и помог мне его выключить, Доктор! Тут какие-то провода, у меня... у меня самой не получается!   
— Клара!... Не делай этого, послушай. Пока Дэнни сохраняет свой рассудок, он тебя не тронет.  
— Доктор, ему плохо! Я хочу ему помочь. Он просит «выключить» его, — голос Клары сорвался. — Помоги же мне!  
— Клара, я не буду помогать самоубийце!  
— Да пошел ты... — в трубке наступила тишина. Доктор пару раз окликнул Клару, но она не отозвалась.   
— Джек... — Доктор подошел к Джеку и коснулся его плеча.   
Джек обернулся с таким мертвым и одновременно живым выражением лица, что Доктора замутило. Неправильность, невозможность происходящего ежесекундно выбивала его из колеи и не давала собраться с мыслями.  
— Я должен идти на помощь моему другу. Кларе Освальд.   
— Я тебя никуда не отпускал, Доктор, — хрипло проговорил Джек.  
— Я должен ей помочь! Мне кажется, там я нужнее, чем здесь. Если вы не собираетесь отключать им... — Доктор махнул рукой в сторону воскресших из мертвых, — эмоции. Пока они могут помнить себя и вас и чувствовать, вы в безопасности.  
— Не беспокойтесь, Доктор, — ответил за всех Янто. — Нам нравится чувствовать. Даже если это боль. Это способ почувствовать себя живым.  
— Теперь Торчвуд Три в надежных руках! — через силу улыбнулся Оуэн.  
— Четыре! — возмутилась Гвен. — Вы много пропустили...  
Тош накрыла ладонью ее руку.  
— Ты нам расскажешь?  
Джек собрался с силами и поднял на Доктора глаза.  
— Нет. Я не отпущу тебя одного. Исходя просто из соображений безопасности. И... ты мой друг, Доктор. Я не бросаю друзей в беде. Мы идем с тобой!  
Доктор растерянно посмотрел на собравшийся вокруг Джека Торчвуд.  
— Мало ли, что там произойдет, — Джек улыбнулся смелее, ощутив тяжелое прикосновение Янто к своему плечу. — Мы тебя подстрахуем.  
— Тогда за мной. Надо торопиться. Клара в опасности! — Доктор первым шагнул в ТАРДИС.  
— На борт, на борт! — совсем развеселился Джек, галантно пропуская Янто перед собой.   
Переступая через порог, он нежно погладил створку двери.  
— Не сердись на нас, старушка. Я знаю, тебе несколько неуютно, но это совсем ненадолго.   
— Не флиртуй с моей ТАРДИС, — пробурчал Доктор, склонившись над консолью. — Клара, только держись.   
В виде исключения ТАРДИС послушалась, даже не вздумав капризничать и путать пространство и время. Доктор выскочил первым и бросился к Кларе, оценив ситуацию беглым взглядом. От него не укрылись слезы на лице Дэнни Пинка и то, как Клара словно стала меньше от холода и горя, но он не позволил этому коснуться его сердец. Он хотел всего лишь остановить ее.   
— Доктор, просто отдай мне отвертку, — Клара словно не слышала его. Она стояла, отвернувшись, маленькая, в бесформенном широком пальто, и смотрела на Дэнни. Дэнни смотрел поверх ее плеча на Доктора.   
Если бы Доктор не успел пообщаться в бывшими сотрудниками Торчвуда, он непременно сделал бы что-то особенно глупое и бестактное. К примеру, начал бы рассматривать Дэнни, как музейный экспонат, или принялся бы расспрашивать о его кибер-миссии. На его счастье, разговорчивый Оуэн в ТАРДИС уже дал себя расспросить и изучить, и необходимость в вопросах отпала сама. Пока они сохраняют свою боль, свою жизнь, они остаются отключены от единого разума. Но эта боль ценнее любой информации. Так сказал Джек, и Доктор, поразмыслив, был вынужден согласиться. Никто бы с уверенностью не сказал, сколько киберменов сохранило земной рассудок.   
Теперь Доктор хотел только одного: чтобы Клара одумалась. Дэнни Пинк в рассудке мог защищать Клару в случае атаки. Дэнни Пинк с отключенными эмоциями убьет ее первой. Ведь она встанет у него на пути. Доктор отогнал от себя эти мысли, они мешали думать трезво и холодно.  
— Он убьет тебя, Клара. Не делай этого.  
— Просто дай мне отвертку, — она говорила спокойно. Доктору было бы спокойнее, начни она кричать на него, но она говорила тихо и твердо.  
— Нет.   
— Делай, что тебе говорят, — она подняла глаза, и Доктор подавил в себе порыв отшатнуться: настолько постаревшей и усталой она казалась.   
— Я ее не трону, — глухо сказал Дэнни Пинк. — Я никогда не причиню ей вреда.  
— Послушай... Пи... — Доктор подошел ближе к нему. В его глазах также была боль, затянутая пленкой страха. Но Доктор продолжил смотреть глубже, дальше, пытаясь найти то же, что уже видел во взгляде Янто, Оуэна и Тош — готовность сражаться с самими собой за своих близких. — У меня однажды был друг. Я думал, что мы с ним похожи, но оказалось, что это не так. А разница была вот здесь. Боль — это дар... — Доктор приложил руку к его груди, туда, где уже не билось сердце. — Она делает нас живыми.  
— Мне больно, Доктор, — Дэнни Пинк смотрел на него со смесью грусти, жалости и отвращения. — И вы ничего не можете с этим сделать, только произносить свои пафосные речи. И чего они стоят?  
Доктор вздернул подбородок, намереваясь возразить, но двери ТАРДИС открылись снова, выпуская ТОРЧВУД. Гвен и Рекс вышли первыми. Доктор заметил, что они вооружены. Очевидно, первый стресс прошел, и они снова были готовы к бою. Именно за это Доктор любил людей. Они были героями в каждый миг своего существования.   
За ними вышли кибермены. На лице Дэнни промелькнуло явное изумление. Даже Клара обернулась посмотреть, что так его поразило. Кибермены шли медленными, размеренными шагами. Забрала у всех троих были подняты.   
Джек появился последним. Он неотрывно следил глазами за Янто, словно ожидая, что наваждение в любой момент развеется.   
Кибермены приблизились.   
— Торчвуд Три. Янто Джонс, Тошико Сато, Оуэн Харпер, — отрекомендовал всех Оуэн, все еще не теряющий присутствия духа. Дэнни Пинк поднял руку и коснулся пальцами виска.  
— Дэнни Пинк.   
— Рады знакомству. Мистер Пинк, мы хотели поговорить с вами, — Янто взял слово. — Мы видим, что вас совсем не впечатлили слова Доктора. Вам кажется, что перед вами человек, который ничего не понимает. Возможно, в чем-то вы даже правы. Я бы тоже предпочел быть человеком, который не понимает вашей боли и не может разделить страдания. Но я как раз тот, кто тонет с вами в одной лодке. Вы же не будете спорить, что этой лодке путь только ко дну?  
Дэнни медленно покачал головой.   
— Мы понимаем, каково это, — вступила в разговор Тош, — и вы можете просить, требовать у тех, кому вы небезразличны, оказать вам эту услугу. Это даже не будет убийством. Вы вправе даже перестать чувствовать... Но от этого вы не вернетесь в могилу.  
— Покой вам теперь не светит, — криво улыбнулся Оуэн. — Да и бороться пока не с кем. Зачем же вот так сразу выключаться? Мне нравится жить. Настолько, что я чувствую эту боль и при этом, мне кажется, слышу запах весенних цветов. Они ведь пахнут, Джек?  
— Да, — Джек подошел и встал рядом с друзьями. — Капитан Джек Харкнесс, Торчвуд. Рад знакомству.   
Доктор заметил, что он снова коснулся ладони Янто. Словно через этот металл тот мог хоть что-то ощутить.  
Дэнни с удивлением посмотрел на него и ничего не сказал.  
— Это ваш выбор, Дэнни, — сказал Янто, и его пальцы шевельнулись в сторону Джека. — Но вы нужны нам живым.  
— Нам сказали, вы солдат, — Тош смотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Вы могли бы командовать этой... армией.  
— Где вы видите здесь армию? — глухо ответил Дэнни.  
— А как вам кажется, что это такое? — Тош усмехнулась. — Нас просто выпустили погулять? Кто-то собрал себе немаленькую армию. Кто-то, кого забавляет смотреть на людские страдания.   
Клара вцепилась в Доктора с такой силой, что тот едва не вскрикнул.   
— Какая умная девочка! — раздался с высоты театрально-звонкий голос Мисси. — Я недооценивала тебя раньше. Сама додумалась или как?  
Доктор развернулся на голос, за ним и остальные. Мисси спускалась с затянутого тучами неба, как Мэри Поппинс, держась за ручку зонтика.  
— Телевидение — это просто замечательно, но намного интереснее наблюдать из гущи событий, — она сложила зонтик и улыбнулась. — Привет, Доктор. Вижу, ты уже начал двигаться в правильном направлении.   
Она приблизилась к ним, держа в руках излучатель.  
— С кого из вас мне начать? Наверное, с бедной Клары. Проявлю милосердие…  
— О каком милосердии ты говоришь? — Доктор подскочил к ней и вырвал излучатель из рук. — Прекрати немедленно!  
— Прости, дорогой, — невинно улыбнулась Мисси. — Я немножко заигралась. Твои друзья такие… аппетитные.  
— Что ты здесь натворила? — Доктор поймал себя на желании схватить ее за плечи и хорошенько потрясти. Сделать больно. Стереть язвительную улыбочку с губ.   
— Создала армию, — она пожала плечами. — Армию невыразимой мощи. Представь себе, они могут завоевывать целые планеты, миры, вселенные! Чем больше они убивают, тем сильнее становится армия, потому что мертвый присоединяется к ним. Это же прекрасно!  
— Это отвратительно… — пробормотал Доктор.   
Мисси поднесла к губам браслет управления:  
— Кибердетки, покажите, на что вы способны! Поднимите правую руку вверх… Левую…  
Торчвуд не пошевелился. Кибермены, которые сомнамбулически бродили вокруг своих могил, замерли на местах и начали покорно выполнять ее команды.   
— Видишь? Сотни, тысячи покорных солдат, сильных и неуязвимых, и все это в твоих руках!  
— Что? — Доктор не мог поверить своим ушам.  
Мисси в один шаг оказалась рядом с ним и нацепила браслет ему на запястье.  
— С днем рождения, — промурлыкала она и улыбнулась растерянности на его лице. — Ох, ты забыл? Хорошо, что один из нас еще помнит…  
— Зачем мне… это? Мне не нужна армия!  
— О нет, тебе нужна армия! Именно тебе она и нужна! — Мисси вдруг пришла в ярость, Доктор почувствовал это, она словно разом лишилась всех своих масок. Сквозь язвительность проступило что-то настоящее, что-то, что Доктор давно успел забыть. — Сотни людей в плену у Далеков — ты можешь их освободить! Столько планет в опасности — ты можешь их спасти! Наконец-то у тебя есть оружие такой силы, чтобы сделать все, что ты хочешь!  
— Мне не нужна армия для этого!   
— У тебя нет выбора. Иначе эти облака никогда не развеются! — она присела в издевательском реверансе. — Завоюй Вселенную, Доктор. Покажи плохой девочке, как это делается.   
Доктор в растерянности огляделся. Он заставил себя смотреть, понимая, что едва не упустил что-то по-настоящему важное. Что-то, что в этом балаганном спектакле находилось за кулисами, в тени. Кибермены, переставшие получать команды, замерли ровными рядами, каждый около своей могилы. Клара отчаянно обняла Дэнни Пинка, который смотрел на Доктора поверх ее плеча. Джек стоял рядом, держа за руку Янто. Он тоже смотрел на Доктора, но — Доктор понял это — доверял ему. И готов был принять любое его решение. За ними чуть в стороне плечом к плечу стояли Тош, Оуэн, Рекс и Гвен. Доспехи и искореженный внутренний механизм не сделали мертвых киберменами. Они остались людьми, и победа человеческой личности почти подкосила Доктора. Он перевел взгляд на Мисси. Она смотрела на него с каким-то скрытым страданием, непривычно искренняя, и Доктор невольно захотел ей поверить. Он напомнил себе, что это Мастер и что кажущаяся хрупкость — только иллюзия, еще один способ манипулировать.   
— Зачем ты это сделала?   
— Я хотела, чтобы ты понял, что между нами нет различий, — ответ эхом отдался у него в голове. — Я хочу вернуть своего друга.   
Доктор смотрел и не узнавал. Между ними были тысячелетия вражды, споров, ссор. Он дважды, трижды, сотни раз уже оплакивал ее и хоронил, и она каждый раз возвращалась, чтобы вступить с ним в сражение. Она была безумна, она стремилась разрушать и уничтожать все, на что падал взгляд, она не заслуживала ни капли его доверия. Но она смотрела с такой тоской, с затаенной просьбой, которую Доктор не мог расшифровать, что ему хотелось, чтобы она не лгала. Хотя бы теперь, впервые в жизни, не лгала.   
А потом вернулось воспоминание о своих собственных словах, обращенных к Дэнни. И нахлынула ярость. Захотелось ударить ее, причинить боль. Она пыталась обернуть его слова о боли и разнице между ними в свою пользу. Она зашла на запретную территорию: уже много лет они не произносили слово «друг». Оно оставалось между ними невесомым призраком, и Доктор какое-то время лелеял надежду, но после Вэлианта он заставил себя перестать надеяться. А потом порвалась и последняя ниточка, связывавшая их.   
Он заставил себя посмотреть на нее. Она вернула взгляд, словно что-то искала в нем. Доктор отстраненно подумал, что хотел бы видеть рядом с собой на Трензалоре именно ее. Что хотел бы видеть ее на Трензалоре вместо себя. Что никогда больше не хочет ее видеть. Она заставляла его чувствовать, принимать решения, что-то делать, и это шло вразрез с его привычной уже жизнью, с хорошей доброй Кларой, которая всегда знала, как ему следует поступить, но ничем не могла помочь сейчас.   
Поэтому Доктор сделал единственное, на что хватило его маленького внутреннего резерва. Он опустился перед Мисси на колени, взял ее лицо в ладони и осторожно поцеловал.  
Она замерла — и, если бы он не знал ее лучше, он решил бы, что она напугана. Ее сердца бились гулко, звучно, в унисон его собственным. У него словно заложило уши, так что он мог слышать только этот усиленный в два раза стук.   
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Доктор и отстранился. Минуту назад в нем клокотала ярость, было желание выкинуть какой-нибудь дурацкий трюк, выдать экспромтом многословный запутанный монолог, дать выплеснуться всему, что бурлило внутри, но порыв прошел. Мисси смотрела на него странным немигающим взглядом, от этого взгляда тоже было тяжело. Впервые он на самом деле задумался, что же чувствуют Далеки.   
Оставив Мисси, он медленно прошел между могилами и с какой-то скрытой торжественностью вручил браслет Дэнни Пинку.   
— Ты сможешь распорядиться этой армией получше меня, Пи, — пробормотал он. — Я уж точно не офицер.   
Мисси поднялась с колен и продолжала на него смотреть. Он чувствовал ее взгляд спиной, затылком, всем своим существом. Действительно, кто он, в сущности, такой. Не офицер. Не предводитель. Не гений. Не хороший человек. Не плохой человек. Просто... идиот какой-то. Однако стремление прокричать об этом на весь мир его уже оставило.   
— Что ты делаешь? — Мисси встала рядом.  
— Я думаю, ты видела, что эти люди... — Доктор показал рукой на киберменов, которые шагнули вперед, все четверо разом. — Что они не шевельнулись, когда ты отдавала приказы. Их сердца оказались сильнее, чем ты думала.   
— Это невозможно, — спокойно ответила Мисси. — Я имею в виду, технически невозможно.   
Доктор поднял голову. Сейчас Дэнни Пинк стоял рядом с такими, как он, и больше не страдал от одиночества и боли: он стал тем, кем был всю свою жизнь: солдатом, воином, полководцем.  
— Любовь — это обещание, — бросил он излишне резко в сторону Мисси. — Они никогда не причинили бы вреда тем, кем при жизни дорожили. Как бы больно им от этого ни было. В конце концов, боль — лишь доказательство жизни.   
Она хотела что-то сказать, но осеклась. Помолчала мгновение и начала снова, несколько хриплым голосом.  
— Что теперь, Доктор? Что твои люди будут делать сейчас?   
— Пи... — Доктор перевел взгляд с Дэнни на Янто, Тош и Оуэна. У всех на лицах была написана непреклонная решимость.   
Джек подошел к Доктору, и обнял Гвен за плечи. Клара и Рекс стояли неподалеку. Клара не смотрела на Доктора, и от этого у него что-то обрывалось в душе.   
— Эти облака должны сгореть, — сказал Дэнни Пинк.   
— Вот так? — в голос Мисси вернулись издевательские нотки. — И кто же их сожжет?  
— Я.  
— Один кибермен не справится с этим облаком, — Мисси явно дразнила его.  
Доктора посетило подозрение, что все происходящее сейчас — тоже часть ее кошмарного плана.  
— Он не один, — заговорил Янто.   
— Даже четырех киберменов не хватит.  
— Нас не четверо, — Оуэн улыбнулся почти что непринужденно. — Нас намного больше.   
— И я даю слово офицера, что каждый кибермен, который поднимется в воздух, сделает это не потому, что отдам приказ... — Дэнни Пинк поднял вверх руку с браслетом. — Но потому что сам решит сделать этот шаг для спасения тех, кто остается жить. Жизнь человека — огромная ценность. Каждый из нас так или иначе положил свою жизнь на охрану и защиту человечества. Я не хочу, чтобы эти жертвы были напрасны. Сегодня мы освободим мир от угрозы. Сегодня ты будешь спать в безопасности.   
Последние слова он произнес, обращаясь к Кларе, которая закрыла руками лицо. Она не плакала, но сухие глаза невыносимо жгло.   
Янто поднял руку и отсалютовал Джеку.  
— Всего хорошего, капитан! Рад был повидаться.   
Бледный до синевы Джек отсалютовал в ответ и промолчал. Доктор отвернулся — последний взгляд, которым обменялись Джек и Янто, не предназначался никому постороннему. Гвен и Рекс стояли, стиснув зубы. Тош и Оуэн улыбнулись им и повернулись к Пинку.  
— Командуйте, адмирал Пинк, — пошутил Оуэн, и в абсолютной тишине Дэнни Пинк сделал шаг к замершим по стойке смирно киберменам.  
Кибермены взлетали почти вертикально, с пугающей синхронностью. Земля вздрогнула и угомонилась. Сотни сияющих доспехов взорвались праздничным фейерверком, огонь занялся из центра облака к краям, выедая его изнутри. Голубое небо приветливо мелькнуло в появившемся окошке. Огонь снес облака, открыв доступ небу и солнечным лучам. В воздухе ощутимо посвежело. Джек поднес руку козырьком к глазам, закрываясь от яркого света, и посмотрел в небо. Клара рассеяно ловила пепел.  
— Ну вот. Облако исчезло. Сгорело совсем, — глухо сказала она.   
Доктор хотел было ответить что-то радостное, но наткнулся на взгляд Джека и промолчал. Тяжелую тишину нарушил голос Мисси. Слова давались ей тяжело. Она стояла с закрытыми глазами, словно, решившись, боялась остановиться:  
— 10 0 11 00 : 02.   
Доктор медленно обернулся.  
— Что?...  
— Текущие координаты Галлифрея. Ты, конечно, не догадался посмотреть на прежнем месте?   
—Ты лжешь, — Доктор в один большой шаг оказался рядом, нависнув над ней.   
— Зачем мне лгать тебе теперь? — быстро заговорила она, словно боялась, что будет прервана, — Мы могли... мы бы могли отправиться туда вместе. Только ты и я, как в старые времена?..  
Доктора ударило такой искренностью наотмашь. Как он ни старался убедить себя, что она лжет всегда, он не мог не видеть ее неприкрытой, беззащитной откровенности сейчас. Она была честна с ним, открывалась для удара — и он не мог заставить себя ударить в ответ. Хотя она, безусловно, заслуживала. Но Мисси смотрела на него такими глазами — о боже, где она этому научилась, где они все учатся делать это глазами? — и он понял, что проиграл.  
— Ты будешь в кандалах, — буркнул он.  
— Если ты так хочешь, — ее ответ прозвучал достаточно игриво, чтобы скрыть растерянность.   
— Стой, — голосом Клары можно было резать металл. Она быстро подошла к Доктору и достала из кармана подобранный излучатель. — Если ты позволишь ей уйти, то во всем, что произошло в этот день, будешь виновен ты сам. Старый друг, да? Пусть ты однажды сохранил ей жизнь, я не позволю сделать это снова.  
Доктор посмотрел ей в глаза и увидел только непреклонную решимость убить. Ей хотелось сделать больно — ему, ей, кому угодно теперь, когда она потеряла все. Мисси улыбнулась — с хищной горечью, Доктор встал между ними, мучительно подбирая слова, и не знал, чем можно остановить Клару. Он никогда не был способен противостоять ей.   
— Уйди, Доктор, — приказала она. — Или я выстрелю. В тебя.   
Джек вдруг схватил ее в охапку, сгреб, выбивая из руки излучатель, прижал к себе и позволил уткнуться лицом себе в шинель. Из Клары словно в один миг выпустили весь воздух, она сжалась в руках Джека, и ее прорвало. Она плакала тихо, очень горько и безутешно. Джек баюкал Клару, целуя в растрепанную макушку украдкой, и не стремился скрыть собственное горе.  
Доктор отвернулся, не в силах это выносить. Он не мог, не хотел смотреть на лица, его гениальная голова отказывалась вычислять, он не мог найти ответ на простой вопрос: когда что-то пошло не так? Мисси покачала головой, подошла к нему и взяла за руки.   
— Пойдем? — мягко спросила она. — Доктор?  
Он в растерянности кивнул.   
— Ты всегда будешь выбирать ее, да, Доктор? — ударил в спину голос Джека. — Тогда, на Вэлианте, ты готов был простить все, что произошло, забыть, лишь бы он остался с тобой. И теперь ты снова оставляешь Землю позади? Как мне жить с твоим выбором, Доктор? Как нам всем теперь жить?   
Доктор повернулся к нему, его руки все еще оставались в руках Мисси.  
— Я не могу иначе, Джек, — беспомощно сказал он. — Она мой единственный путь к дому.   
Он сам почувствовал, насколько жалко это прозвучало. Как будто он сказал: «Она мой дом», — и дал Мисси повод для насмешек. Но она не смеялась. Смотрела пристально и внимательно и не убирала рук.  
— Тета, — сказала она твердо. — Пойдем.   
Она отстранилась и первая пошла к ТАРДИС.  
— Клара... —начао было Доктор, он не хотел расставаться так, но она только спрятала голову на груди Джека.  
— Уходи, Доктор, — ответил за нее Джек. — Уходи, пожалуйста. И не возвращайся на Землю.   
Доктор молча повернулся на каблуках и пошел вслед за Мисси. Она почти дошла до Тардис, остановилась и обернулась, с недоверием и надеждой во взгляде, которые не подходили ей. Доктор не успел додумать эту мысль. Краем глаза он увидел исказившееся вмиг лицо Гвен и вскинутый пистолет и услышал звук взведенного затвора. Времени на осознание не было, все, что успел сделать — один шаг между выстрелом и Мисси. Затем он упал.   
Мисси оказалась с ним раньше других, перевернула на спину, серьезно и сосредоточенно осмотрела рану. Сквозь внешнее спокойствие проступала ярость. Побелевшее лицо превратилось в маску. Гвен со всхлипом упала на колени, стискивая в онемевших пальцах пистолет. Рекс опустился рядом, пытаясь не то успокоить, не то закрыть от возможных последствий. Гвен, не мигая, смотрела перед собой и не могла сказать ни слова, хотя ее губы шевелились. Джек и Клара оказались рядом с Доктором почти одновременно, но она выставила вперед руку, запрещая приближаться.   
— Мисси... — Доктор погладил ее по щеке, стремясь привлечь внимание. — Все в порядке.   
— Ты идиот, — прошипела она.   
— Я идиот, но я живой идиот, — покладисто согласился Доктор, очертив пальцем острую скулу. — Все в порядке. Будь хорошей девочкой, ты никого сегодня не убила... И не надо. Не надо никого убивать.  
— Доктор... — Джек присел на корточки, игнорируя взгляды Мисси. — Тебя надо переправить в Торчвуд, немедленно.  
— Не надо. Джек... — Доктор оперся на плечо Мисси и попытался сесть. Его разум сознательно игнорировал боль, в конце концов, пределы галлифрейской выносливости значительно превосходили человеческие, а проявить слабость сейчас значило, возможно, обречь всех присутствующих на гнев Мисси. Именно сейчас, когда ее едва удалось успокоить... Доктор не мог судить Гвен, импульсивность людей не раз приводила их на грань катастрофы, но и позволить этому продолжаться был не намерен. Он с некоторым удивлением прислушался к себе, убедился, что пуля не задела важных органов, и попытался встать.  
— Доктор! — Мисси решительно уложила его обратно на холодную землю.  
— Доктор, не спорь с Джеком, — Клара всхлипнула, села рядом и погладила его по волосам. — Все будет хорошо.  
— О, господи, Клара, ну, конечно, все будет хорошо, — ворчливо отозвался Доктор. — Я же Тайм Лорд, в конце концов. Мне кажется, вы все начинаете об этом забывать.   
— Потому что ты идиот, — пожала плечами Мисси. — И если ты думаешь, что твои горячие речи могут остановить меня от уничтожения этой блохи, поднявшей на тебя руку, то я...  
— Вообще-то она подняла руку на тебя, — оборвал ее Джек. — Если ты вдруг не заметила, то единственная, кому тут точно не рады — это ты. Я не могу взять в толк, почему Доктор продолжает защищать тебя.   
— Она мой друг, — Доктор крепко взял Мисси за руку. — И я ее не оставлю.   
Мисси замерла. Доктор почувствовал, как ускорилось биение ее сердец.   
— Никакого Торчвуда, — помедлив, произнесла она. — Мы отправимся в ТАРДИС.   
— Но ему нужна помощь! — сказала Клара. — Разве ты можешь оставить Доктора без помощи?  
— Я не могу оставить его там, где ему скорее навредят, чем помогут, — скривилась Мисси. — В ТАРДИС есть все необходимое. Разумеется, если ты не собираешься регенерировать прямо сейчас, Доктор. Это было бы досадным упущением, мне нравится эта регенерация.   
— Правда? Нравится? — искренне удивился Доктор, вглядываясь в ее лицо. Она кивнула.  
Джек прижал руку к лицу и расхохотался. В этом смехе было больше нервозности и невысохших слез, чем настоящего веселья, но его хватило, чтобы напряжение ушло. Клара неуверенно заулыбалась, словно пыталась вспомнить, как это делается. Рекс помог Гвен подняться и подвел к Доктору, по-прежнему готовый закрыть ее собой в случае чего.   
— Я не хотела ранить тебя, Доктор, — пробормотала Гвен. — Я... не должна была этого делать.  
— Как твои люди любят извиняться, Доктор... — Мисси картинно вздохнула. — Это ты их научил, или они от природы с такими дефектами?  
— Отстать от людей! — лирическое настроение мигом оставило Доктора. — Тебе мало того, что ты натворила? Лучше помоги мне, пока не оказалось, что какой-нибудь ретивый кибермен затаился за памятником в надежде свести с тобой счеты.   
— Не надейся, милый, — Мисси и Джек вдвоем помогли ему подняться. Доктор прислушался к себе. Голова кружилась, в целом все было нормально. Жив, цел... Только пиджак безнадежно испорчен. Он пошатнулся, и Мисси перехватила его за талию. Пальцы ее тут же оказались вымазаны красным. Она выругалась себе под нос, понимая, что Докторской бравады хватить от силы на пару минут.  
— Может, все-таки Торчвуд? — с надеждой уточнил Джек.  
— Нет. Нам пора уходить. Я буду надеяться, что оставляю вас в безопасности, — Доктор оперся на плечо Мисси. — Гвен, я не сержусь. Мне... мне очень жаль. И.. Клара... — она сделала шаг к нему, и он позволил себя обнять.   
— Помни, что я говорил тебе про такие излучатели, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Это межвременной портал. Он найдет дорогу назад.  
Клара охнула и прижала ладонь ко рту. Доктор подмигнул ей.  
— Идем, — Мисси утянула его к ТАРДИС. — Мое терпение сейчас закончится. Ты же так не хочешь, чтобы я кого-нибудь убила...   
Доктор позволил себя увести. На пороге она обернулся и отсалютовал Джеку. Джек прижал к себе Клару и улыбнулся, почти искренне. Они стояли молча, четыре человека посреди огромного опустевшего кладбище, и смотрели, как синяя полицейская будка медленно исчезает. Солнечные лучи пролетели насквозь, зацепившись за мигающий фонарь, и ТАРДИС исчезла, оставив после себя искрящиеся брызги солнечных зайчиков.   
— Мы еще увидим его? — спросила Клара у Джека, прижавшись к нему лбом.  
— Не знаю, — задумчиво ответил Джек. — Не знаю, Клара. В конце концов, он слишком давно не был дома...   
Солнечные зайчики рассыпались по промерзлой траве, смешавшись с пеплом сожженных облаков. Клара выпуталась из-под руки Джека и первой пошла прочь, переступая через раскопанные могилы, обходя вывороченные памятники, пиная маленькие камни, попадающие ей под ноги. Молча, быстро, ни разу не оглянувшись назад. 

Fin.


End file.
